


Persona: Chaos Over Order

by Hexcav_Lio



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Arcana - Freeform, Original Character centered, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexcav_Lio/pseuds/Hexcav_Lio
Summary: You've just moved in near Red Field High, school known for it's academic geniuses. But something is amiss, after that weird dream, thee school seems to hide more secrets than it lets on. Plus students and staff start having yellow eyes, what's happening? (OC Centered)





	Persona: Chaos Over Order

**Start**

_You run away…_

_It's coming…_

_Your friend with a red cap yells at you…but you don't understand a thing…you see twins holding off a monster…you see your friends fighting to keep you safe…you…you…_

Wake up. The sound of the alarm wakes you. You remember, you just moved in to town with your mother. Ah yes, not it's clear, you were simply dreaming.

"Oh! Are you up?" your mom calls out to you

"Yeah" you reply

"Breakfast is ready, oh and hurry a little, it's your first day of school" Mom says

Oh right, school. You look through your drawers and find the school uniform. You start to get ready for school. Red Field High sure seemed like a good school, you've heard all the rumors about it. They only accept the best graders in the whole area and is known for strict discipline. You passed the exam with flying colours. The school uniform consists of a black blazer, a white dress shirt, black pants and a red and black striped tie.

"Oh, and uh, the weather anomalies are still present" your mom informs you, "The weather news forecast somewhat cold temperature"

Well guess you'll wear the full uniform today. You get dressed. You run downstairs where your mother greets you with a bright smile. You smile back and wave. She passes you your plate and you start to eat.

"Nervous?" Mom asks

You nod.

"You have to be a little more open and start talking to people…" She looks at you worriedly, "I don't want you to be alone, alright"

"I'll try" You respond.

You know you aren't the best at talking or really speaking up. Sure, solitude is nice, but mom is right.

"Now, c'mon, we don't want you to be late, do we?" Mom says cheerfully

**-August 29th, Red Field High, 7:30 AM-**

You wave Mom goodbye as she leaves back home. You enter inside Red Field High. Classes start in about 15 min, but you should look around to know your surroundings. The halls sure are busy. You pass by the cafeteria. When…

*THUMP*

"Ah! Oh no!"

A girl, about your age, is on the ground. She must have bumped into you. All of her papers are scattered on the ground around you. You decide to lend her a hand. Most of them are music sheets. You take a look at her. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears her blazer open, compared to other students, but she doesn't wear the tie.

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you" She says, "Are you perhaps new here?" She asks

"Yes" You reply

A bell rings.

"Oh no I'm going to be late" She turns around to leave, but stops, "Oh, but I can't leave you alone" She wants to help you, but she also seems in a hurry.

"Hey, I'll take care of them" A new voice says

It's a guy with black hair and…a red cap…

"Oh thanks, I owe you, I must go, sorry" the girl excuses herself and leaves

Looking back at the guy, he wore his blazer with his sleeves rolled at his elbows and most importantly he was wearing a red cap backwards…indoors

"So, you're new, huh?" he says, "By the way, name's Alex Flynn, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" you reply

"Hey I'll bring you to the principal's office" Alex gestures you to follow him

You nod.

In the principal's office, you feel slightly nervous. The principal seems very nice, yet frightening at the same time.

"Hello, and welcome to Red Field High, I'm Mr. Vincent Cole, so what are your first impressions?"

"I…I'm surprised that disciplined isn't what I thought" You glance at Alex whom the principal had asked to stay

"Oh, him, we've tried years to get him to stop wearing his hat, to no success." Mr. Cole admitted

Oh that's why. The principal coughed.

"Now, would you please sign this form, this is your administration acceptance." Mr. Cole said.

You sign your name on the form. Marlowe-Cameron McCormick. You feel a pair of eyes looking at your signature.

"Woah, you've got quite a name…" Alex said

"Mr. Flynn do not disrespect our new student." The principal scolded, "Remember that we are keeping you under surveillance"

Alex grunted and looked away

"I didn't mean anything bad…I was just surprised" Alex said

"No excuses, now then, Mr. Flynn, would you please escort McCormick to their class." Mr. Cole demands

"Yes sir" Alex replied, "Hey follow me"

You follow Alex out of the principal's office.

As you're heading towards your class, Alex converses with you.

"So, hey, about your name…" Alex said, "Don't you have a nickname or something easier to call you by?"

"…" You don't reply

"I guess not" Alex stops, "So your name is Marlowe-Cameron McCormick if I remember correctly? Hm…how about…MC"

"Why?" You ask

"Well, it's pretty recurring in your name. Plus, it's your first name initials"

You nod, it will be easier to be known as MC.

"Alright, now class!" Alex says as you both focus back on the classrooms.

"Alright, now we'll-"

Alex opens the classroom door.

"Sorry to disturb the class" Alex says

Alex goes and takes a seat. You enter the classroom.

"Oh, the new student!" The teacher says

The teacher is an intimidating man, with short black hair and serious look. He's wearing a light blue dress shirt and brown pants, compared to most other teachers, he doesn't look very approachable.

"I'm Pierre Boisvert, your math teacher and tutor, now please introduce yourself to the class"

You say your name to the class.

"What kind of name is that?" One of the student murmurs

"What a lame name"

"They look pretty cool though"

"Silence!" Mr. Boisvert silences the class. "Now please take the last remaining seat, there, next to Jade"

The girl Jade wears greenish gray hoodie instead of the blazer. She has long black hair and lazy looking eyes. You take a seat next to her. She nods at you before looking back at the front. After you sit down, the class start.

**-Red Field High, 9:00 AM-**

Once Class ends, Mr. Boisvert approaches you.

"Sorry to bother you, but I do hope you get accustomed to the school." The teacher grabs his bag before leaving the class.

After Mr. Boisvert leaves you be, you go downstairs to find your locker. As you search for your locker, you run into Alex with two other people, one of them being the girl next to you in Math, Jade. The other boy looks similar to Jade, you wonder if they're related. The guy has brown hair, he wears a dark blue t-shirt instead of a dress shirt, apart from that, he wears the rest of the uniform, without the tie of course.

"Oh, MC, how's it going?" Alex asks you

"I'm doing fine"

"Hey dude, who are they?" The guy asks confused

"They're in our math class" Jade says, "McCormick, right? Your first name is too long…"

"Oh, I see, you're new around town, huh?" The guy says, "Ah, by the way, I'm Henry, but please call me H"

"Well we shouldn't hold you any longer, c'mon guys" Alex says, "See ya around"

You nod as his group leaves. You look around for your locker number around and take a turn in an empty hall. It seems like no one likes it here. You find your locker in the hall. Tomorrow you'll unpack everything and bring your books.

*BRIIIING*

That's the first bell of two, you look at your schedule… You hurry on the second floor and start searching for your classroom.

**-Red Field High, Cafeteria, 12:00 PM-**

Only one period left. You look for somewhere to sit down.

"Don't bother" Someone tells you

You turn around, you see a short blond-haired guy, he's wearing a vest instead of a blazer and his dress shirt's sleeves are rolled up. He also had blue eyes. You wonder why a majority of the students you met have blue eyes.

"There's never space here, find some other place" He leaves at once.

You feel pretty confused. You look around, but there's no place to sit…like he said. You leave the cafeteria.

**-Red Field High, 2nd Floor, 12:45 PM-**

You found a quiet space upstairs to eat. You're closing your lunch box when you hear an odd conversation.

"It's not like that!"

"Shut up, you delinquent!"

It seems like it's Alex talking to some other people. You decide to listen.

"You scared Flynn?" some other guy asks

"I told you it's not your business" Alex said with force

"Oh yeah, it is! You go check! I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to the twins, would you" One of guys says menacingly.

"Yeah, would be ashamed if the twins came home hurt" A girl says

"Ugh!" It seems like Alex flinched, "Alright…I'll go check…" Alex says recluantly

A door opens! You make it look like you weren't paying attention. Two guys and a girl come out.

"We'll be waiting the results" the sort of leader says in a mocking manner.

They pass you without noticing you. You see Alex come out. He's mumbling to himself.

"The dumbs rumours about the school basement…" He leaves

Maybe you should check on him later. The bell rings, you leave to your locker.

At your locker you check your schedule. An announcement is passed through the intercom.

"All fifth-grade students are asked to assemble at the auditorium for the first speech by the principal. Thank you"

You should head for the auditorium.

**-Red Field High, Auditorium, 1:05 PM-**

You pick a seat in the middle and near a wall. It seems the staff is still preparing, you look around. You see Alex in the front rows, but don't see the twins near him…how odd, the three looked like they were close friends…was it what you heard at lunch. You look around some more. You don't see the twins anywhere though…did something happen?

Then the principal took the stand.

"Hello students, I hope you're having a good first day, despite the odd temperature." Mr. Cole says, "Now, I will ask last year's student council president to make an announcement. Please welcome Lilian Beaulieu."

A girl with blond hair tied in a low ponytail which rests on her left shoulder. Her blazer is open and she didn't wear the regular plaid skirt, she wears a dull black short skirt. She also had a necklace with a droplet looking pendant. her necklace matched with her blue eyes

You clap along with the others students. The girl raises a hand and the audience stops.

"Dear Fellow student, I would like to remind you that if you need help, I am always willing to help. But more importantly, you must make sure to study hard in order to secure yourself a good cegep program. No, then I hope you enjoy your last school year" Lilian bows before exiting the stage

You hear murmurs around.

"She's so beautiful", "I wish she could be my girlfriend", "Do you think she has a crush on someone?", "Nah, she's too focused to have one"

Mr Cole has taken the stage again.

"Now then, I will go over the school code and what we expect from you" Then the principal starts a long speech

You stop paying attention, the speech is too boring. You look over your schedule. Even so, you still think about that conversation at lunch. You still have no idea where the twins are. You feel bad for Alex… Maybe you should follow him after school. Even if there is something shady going on, you'll still try to help him. You've made your mind, you're going to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,Here's part 1 of the prologue. I think I already spoiled some of the persona user, but you don't know when or how.
> 
> By the way...I have no idea of which mythological being to associate all the persona users...so I'm open to suggestion. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> Hexcav-Lio, out


End file.
